L'interrogation
by Link9
Summary: Chapitre6 UPLOADE ! Quand Tara met le doigt sur les manigances du maire et de sa tueuse. Cependant, comment agir quand on a Buffy Summers sur le dos ?
1. La fuite à Sunnydale

L'interrogation...  
  
Résumé : Se situe pendant la saison trois de Buffy. Et si Tara était venue à Sunnydale pendant la dernière année de lycée de Buffy et ses amis ? Willow serait-elle restée avec Oz ? Tara aura-t-elle un rôle à jouer dans l'Ascension du maire Wilkins ? Et si oui, de quel côté ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Joss Whedon... GRRRRR !!  
  
Rating : NC 17 Tara/Faith, Willow/Oz, Tara/Willow  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fuite à Sunnydale...  
  
Une jeune femme sortait en courant de chez elle, apeurée.  
  
- TU VEUX TA LIBERTE ? ET BIEN PREND LA ! MAIS NE REVIENS PAS ! hurla une voix grave.  
  
Des valises furent expulsées de la maison. La jeune femme se baissa pour ne pas se les prendre dans la figure. Elle les attrapa au vol et se mit à courir.  
  
- C'EST CA !! VA-T-EN ! MAIS SOUVIENS-TOI TARA, JE VIENDRAI TE CHERCHER POUR TES 20 ANS !!! PROFITES-EN JUSQUE LA !!! hurla monsieur McLay, sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Il regarda avec mépris sa fille s'enfuir, et rentra chez lui.  
  
Tara arriva à la gare routière une demi heure plus tard. Il faisait très doux, ce matin de mai. Elle alla dans un café, commanda un soda et s'intéressa à la carte des environs.  
  
- Bon, quelle est la grande ville la plus proche de ce trou à rat ?  
  
Elle laissa son doigt vagabonder sur la surface et soudain, elle sourit.  
  
- Sunnydale...  
  
Elle paya son soda, acheta un ticket, et grimpa dans le bus.  
  
- Il part dans 20 minutes... pensa-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Il faudra que je trouve une chambre sur place et que je m'inscrive au lycée... Maintenant, tout ira mieux...  
  
Elle frotta le bleu sur son visage, seul souvenir de son père.  
  
* * *  
  
- OZ !! Attend moi !! s'exclamait Willow en courant dans les couloirs du lycée de Sunnydale.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit. Willow s'approcha et lui fit un baiser. Le loup garou passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et ils se mirent à marcher.  
  
- Alors, ce cours ? demanda Oz.  
  
- Oh, très bien ! J'ai brillé une fois de plus grâce à ma théorie sur les vraies causes de la Révolution française. La prof me demande de la pousser et d'en faire un exposé. Tu fais quoi, ce soir ?  
  
- Une répétition avec les gars du groupe...  
  
- Ah ? fit Willlow, déçue. Parce qu'avec Buffy et Alex, on va au Bronze...  
  
- Désolé, je ne peux pas... Mais si tu veux, je t'appelle demain pour qu'on fasse ça...  
  
- D'accord... Bon, je file ! A demain !  
  
Willow embrassa une dernière fois son petit copain, et partit retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Buffy et Alex étaient en train de discuter dans la cafétéria quand Willow débarqua.  
  
- Ce soir, réunion entre amis au Bronze ! s'exclama la rousse.  
  
- Je dois en conclure qu'Oz ne peut pas venir ? demanda la tueuse en haussant les sourcils.  
  
Willow se laissa tomber sur une chaise.  
  
- Oui, il a une répétition... Et moi qui comptait finir la soirée chez lui... soupira la rousse.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore ? Avec Oz ? demanda Alex avec un sourire.  
  
- Non, entre mes indisponibilités mensuelles et les siennes, on a pas encore trouver le bon moment. Ca aurait pu être ce soir, mais répétition.. J'en ai marre de son groupe... ronchonna Willow.  
  
Buffy tapota l'épaule de son amie.  
  
- C'est pas grave... Tu sais, le sexe, on en fait tout un plat, mais c'est pas si extraordinaire que ça !  
  
Alex et Willow la regardèrent avec des grands yeux ronds.  
  
- D'accord, c'était pas crédible...  
  
- Comment s'est passé ton entrevu avec Snyders ? demanda Alex.  
  
- Bof... Toujours aussi désagréable. Il me reproche mes mauvaises notes, ma délinquance juvéniles... j'aurai besoin de toi pour réviser, Willow... Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
  
- Non, pas du tout ! Tu sais, j'ai plein de temps libre... répondit la rousse avec une pointe d'amertume.  
  
- Merci beaucoup ! Bon, faut que je passe voir Giles... A ce qu'il m'a dit, il a un nouveau programme d'entraînement ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! A ce soir, 22 heures ! J'emmène Faith.  
  
Sur ces mots, la tueuse sortit. Alex décida de rentrer lui aussi et Willow n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller trouver refuge dans une salle de classe abandonnée en attendant de rentrer elle aussi.  
  
Buffy entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers Giles. A sa grande surprise, un homme assez jeune, en complet, se trouvait près de son mentor.  
  
- Nouvel observateur ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
- Nouvel observateur... répondit Giles.  
  
- Je me présente... Wesley Windham Pryce...  
  
L'homme fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme brune dans la pièce.  
  
- Vous devez être Faith... se reprit-il.  
  
- Nouvel observateur ? demanda la tueuse brune.  
  
- Nouvel observateur... répondirent en chœur Buffy et Giles.  
  
- Je me casse... grogna Faith en sortant de la bibliothèque.  
  
- Pourquoi j'ai pas fait ça moi ? demanda Buffy en réprimant un sourire.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara sortit du car, posa ses valises et respira à plein poumons. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis la mort de sa mère exactement, un sourire ornait son visage. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'office du tourisme. Au bout de quelques instants, elle en sortit avec le plan de la ville, des adresses de logement, celle du lycée de Sunnydale et des plans pour trouver des petits boulots.  
  
- Procédons méthodiquement : J'ai de quoi avancé un an de loyer, donc pour l'instant, l'argent n'est pas un problème. Commençons par le logement, ensuite l'inscription au lycée, et pour finir, le job... pensa-t-elle.  
  
Tara se mit en route en direction des agences immobilières. Toute la journée se passa en visite. Elle se décida pour un petit deux pièces en centre ville, pas très loin du lycée.  
  
« Comme ça, je n'aurai pas besoin de me lever aux aurores... Si je suis acceptée au lycée, évidemment... » songea-t-elle en posant ses affaires dans son nouvel appartement.  
  
Elle prit un sac, y fourra quelques papiers administratifs et sortit en direction du lycée de Sunnydale.  
  
* * *  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Cette fic vous promet de l'action, de l'aventure, des combats, mais pour le savoir... REVIEWS !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	2. Une nouvelle amie

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien !! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs, vos messages m'ont fait grand plaisir !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle amie...  
  
- Quoi ?? Déjà 16 heures ? Mais faut que je file ! s'exclama Willow en fermant un livre.  
  
Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la salle de cours. Elle courra dans les couloirs, ignora les injonctions de Snyders et se précipita vers la porte de sortie. Au moment de la franchir, elle bouscula quelqu'un.  
  
- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama Willow.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave... répondit Tara en ramassant son sac qui était tombé.  
  
- Je e t'ai jamais vu ici... Tu es nouvelle ? demanda la rousse.  
  
- Euh... oui... Je viens p... pour m'inscrire... Sais-tu ou est le b... bureau du proviseur ? balbutia la blonde en rougissant légèrement.  
  
- Oui ! Viens, je t'emmène, mais je te préviens, il est pas commode... c'est monsieur Snyders... Un petit chauve aimable comme une porte de prison. Au fait, je me présente, Willow Rosenberg !  
  
- Enchantée. Tara, Tara McLay...  
  
- Ok Tara, c'est parti ! Prépare-toi à rencontrer le monstre Snyders ! se mit à rire Willow en prenant sa nouvelle amie par le bras.  
  
Elles arpentèrent les couloirs, la rousse faisant le guide touristique.  
  
- Tu entres en quelle classe ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ! dit Willow.  
  
- Euh... en terminal...  
  
- Super ! Avec un peu de chance, on sera dans la même classe. Bon, tu es arrivée ! A bientôt j'espère... murmura la rousse en s'éloignant.  
  
Tara la regarda partir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et respira le léger parfum que la rousse avait laissé.  
  
« Willow... » pensa Tara en frappant à la porte du directeur. Un « entrez » dit d'un ton sec lui fit ouvrir la porte.  
  
Snyders fit de gros yeux en voyant la blonde.  
  
- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il durement.  
  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tara McLay... Je viens d'arriver à Sunnydale et je désire m'inscrire dans votre lycée.  
  
Snyders regarda de ses petits yeux de fouine la jeune femme. Tara sentait le malaise la gagner.  
  
« Il est pas clair ce mec... »  
  
Vous croyez que je vais vous acceptez alors que l'année se finit dans un mois ?  
  
Tara sortit tranquillement de son sac ses derniers bulletins de notes et les posa négligemment devant les yeux du directeur. Ce dernier les examina scrupuleusement.  
  
- Certes... avec des notes aussi remarquables... Asseyez-vous ! ordonna le directeur. Après tout, j'ai été obligé d'intégrer une jeune délinquante notoire en septembre, je peux bien prendre une élève de plus. Bon, avez- vous le dossier scolaire de votre ancien lycée, l'autorisation de transfert en cours d'année, vos papiers d'identité, l'accord de vos parents...  
  
Tara resta une demi heure avec le directeur à remplir son dossier d'inscription. Elle alla ensuite au service administratif où une secrétaire assez sympathique lui fit une carte d'étudiant. Il était près de 18 heures quand elle sortit du lycée avec son emploi du temps.  
  
« Ca va, j'ai pas mal de temps libre, je finis tôt, je vais pouvoir trouver un job de jour. Ca m'aurais gonflé de travailler le soir... » pensa la jeune femme en arrivant chez elle.  
  
Elle prit la liste des commerces que lui avait fourni l'office du tourisme et commença à la lire. Son visage s'éclaira à la lecture d'un nom.  
  
- Boutique magique... Voilà ce qu'il me faut ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Elle prit son sac et courut au magasin, avant sa fermeture. Quand elle entra dans la boutique, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, un peu dégarni sur le dessus du crâne, mais l'air fort sympathique, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Bienvenu à la boutique magique ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ?  
  
« Il a quelques pouvoirs... Il est sorcier, ça se sent... » pensa Tara.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur...  
  
- Monsieur Bogarti ! répliqua l'homme avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Bien. En fait, je cherche un travail à mi temps, et je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'une vendeuse...  
  
- En effet, je cherche quelqu'un... Mais il faut des connaissances en ésotérisme... poursuivit le responsable en la dévisageant.  
  
Tara regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'était dans la boutique. Elle se concentra et fit jaillir de sa paume une petite boule de lumière bleue. Mr Bogarti la regardait avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Je vois... Vous êtes une sorcière...  
  
Tara acquiesça.  
  
- D'accord, je vous engage. Vous commencez demain. Venez avec moi dans mon bureau pour définir vos horaires et signer votre contrat de travail...  
  
Elle resta dans le magasin jusqu'à 20h. Elle rentra chez elle, heureuse. Elle posa ses affaires sur son lit et défit ses valises. Sur les coups de 23 heures, elle n'avait pas sommeil, toute excité par cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Elle prit son guide de Sunnydale et le feuilleta.  
  
- Le Bronze, endroit incontournable de Sunnydale pour faire la fête... Voilà ce qu'il me faut ! En plus, c'est pas loin... Il est génial, cet appart' !  
  
Tara fila sous la douche, passa un jean noir taille basse, un tee shirt moulant blanc, une veste en jean, attrapa ses clés et sortit. Il soufflait un petit vent frais agréable. Quand elle arriva au Bronze, elle posa son manteau sur une chaise et commanda un kir. Elle but lentement, écoutant avec plaisir la musique. Ses pensées vagabondaient. Elle adorait sa nouvelle vie. Elle était toujours aussi seule, mais n'avait plus la pression et l'omniprésence de son père et de son frère. Elle balaya la salle du regard et remarqua une jeune femme rousse qui s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Salut Tara ! s'exclama la rouquine.  
  
- Bonsoir... Tu es Willow, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, ravie que tu te souviennes de moi ! Je peux m'asseoir un moment ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Mais tu n'es pas accompagnée ? demanda la blonde.  
  
- Si, mais mes amis dansent sur la piste, et je n'avais pas envie de gigoter. Je danse très mal en fait ! se mit à rire Willow en s'asseyant et en commandant une bière. Depuis quand es-tu à Sunnydale ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant...  
  
- Je suis arrivée ce matin...  
  
- Tu vas voir, c'est sympa comme ville ! Tes parents ont trouvé du travail ici ?  
  
- En fait, je suis venue seule...  
  
- Ah... Et tu fais comment pour vivre ?  
  
- J'ai trouvé un petit boulot, un appartement, donc tout va bien...  
  
- Et tu bosses où ? demanda Willow.  
  
« Faut que je change le sujet de conversation, ça devient gênant... »  
  
- Dans une boutique du centre ville.  
  
Laquelle ? continua la rousse.  
  
« Mince... Que vais-je pouvoir inventer ? »  
  
Willow , demanda une voix grave.  
  
Cette dernière se retourna et fit face à un homme brun, tout de noir vêtu.  
  
Angel ? Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Bien, merci... Buffy est ici ?  
  
- Oui, sur la piste de danse avec Alex et Faith...  
  
Le vampire salua les deux jeunes femmes et se dirigea vers les tueuses. Tara profita de cette occasion pour s'éclipser. Elle ramassa son sac et son blouson, paya sa consommation et se leva.  
  
Tu t'en vas ?  
  
Oui, car demain on a cours, et j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un zombie le premier jour... répliqua la blonde.  
  
Bon, et bien... à demain !  
  
Ouais.. Salut !  
  
Tara s'éloigna rapidement, tandis que Willow retourna s'asseoir à sa table.  
  
Elle est bizarre... Elle cache quelque chose et... mince !  
  
La rouquine vit un homme anormalement pâle sortir à la suite de son amie. Willow se précipita sur la piste de danse, glissa deux mots à l'oreille de Buffy, qui sortit aussitôt, un pieu caché sous sa veste, Angel et Faith sur ses talons.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, ils ne virent pas de jeune fille : juste un vampire en train de brûler. Ce dernier se désintégra quelques secondes après.  
  
Il se passe quoi là ? demanda la Buffy, en rangeant son pieu.  
  
Je ne sais pas... répondit Angel en se baissant pour examiner les cendres que le suceur de sang avait laissées. En tout cas, un être humain normal ne saurait se débarrasser d'un vampire comme ça.  
  
Même avec de l'essence et une allumette ? demanda Faith en mâchant un chewing gum.  
  
Non, ce ne sent pas le pétrole... répliqua la tueuse blonde.  
  
Retournons voir Willow, elle a peut-être des renseignements sur cette fille... proposa Angel  
  
De retour au Bronze, la rousse dit le peu qu'elle savait sur Tara. Buffy lui suggéra de l'approcher demain et de lui poser innocemment quelques questions. De plus, la tueuse, après être sortie de la boite de nuit, passa voir son observateur, tandis que Faith s'en alla patrouiller. Ce dernier, au récit de l'histoire, fronça les sourcils et nettoya ses lunettes.  
  
Il faut avoir un œil sur cette jeune femme... Comme le pense Angel, elle n'est peut-être pas humaine, conclut finalement Giles en nettoyant ses lunettes, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Buffy acquiesça et regagna sa maison, sa mère l'attendant avec inquiétude, comme tous les soirs depuis sa fugue.  
  
Tara se planqua derrière des conteneurs, et heureusement, car trois personnes sortirent du Bronze au moment où le vampire brûlait. La blonde reconnut Angel.  
  
« Un vampire lui aussi... Comment se fait-il que Willow, qui est humaine, le connaisse et n'en ait pas peur ? » pensa Tara en s'éloignant en faisant le minimum de bruit.  
  
Elle regagna son appartement à toute allure. Pourquoi ce crétin de vampire l'avait-il suivi pour la mordre et surtout, pourquoi avait-il mit autant de temps à brûler ? Elle se mit rapidement en pyjama et se coucha. Ce pouvait- il que.. - Angel ? - aille tout raconter à Willow ? Si c'était le cas, elle subirait sûrement un interrogatoire demain. Il faudra qu'elle raconte un mensonge crédible pour que la rousse ne cherche pas à savoir qui elle était. Elle ne voulait pas que cette fille découvre le démon en elle. Elle avait déjà eu assez de problème comme ça.  
  
Elle s'endormit inquiète, sentiment qui ne s'était pas envolé, loin de là, le lendemain matin quand elle se rendit au lycée.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! La suite bientôt !! Je vous fais de gros bisous !!  
  
Link 


	3. Une mission intéressante

Coucou tout le monde !  
  
Bon, voilà la suite en speed, faut que jefonce à la piscine ! Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture, et merci à mes revieweurs !  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 3 : Une mission intéressante  
  
Tara fit exprès d'arriver en classe quelques secondes avant la sonnerie du début du cours. Elle s'installa au fond de la salle, loin de Willow et de ses amis. Ces derniers la regardaient du coin de l'œil, et cela rendait la sorcière mal à l'aise. A la fin du cours, elle vit la rousse se précipiter sur elle avec un grand sourire tandis que les deux autres rangeaient leurs affaires sans la quitter des yeux. Tara se fondit rapidement dans la masse de lycéens qui quittaient la salle, échappant de justesse à Willow.  
  
En parcourant les couloirs à grandes enjambées, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée. Elle avait deux heures de libre, et allait donc travailler une heure et demi à la boutique de magie. Elle s'éloigna sous les regards suspects du scooby gang.  
  
Quand Tara arriva à la boutique de Monsieur Bogarty, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Tara ! Tu veux en parler ? demanda le propriétaire en s'approchant de la jeune femme avec un sourire compatissant.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle : personne dans la boutique.  
  
- Hier soir, un vampire m'a attaquée, et je l'ai... brûlé avec un sort. Des personnes que je connais se sont approchées. J'ai eu le temps de me cacher, mais ils me soupçonnent...  
  
Bogarty fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je te comprend. Sois prudente. Sunnydale est une ville dangereuse la nuit. Evite le Bronze. L'endroit est infesté de vampires et de démons... Et la sorcellerie n'est pas très bien vue...  
  
- Ca, j'avais remarqué... grogna Tara.  
  
La cloche de la boutique retentit et un homme, environ la quarantaine, entra dans le magasin.  
  
- Monsieur Giles ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le propriétaire en serrant la main de l'observateur.  
  
- Je viens chercher de la mandragore en poudre...  
  
- Ca tombe bien, j'en ai reçu aujourd'hui. Au fait, je vous présente ma nouvelle employé, Tara McLay.  
  
Giles fit un sourire à la jeune femme. Ce dernier bavarda un peu avec elle et le propriétaire, paya ses achats et sortit.  
  
Giles se précipita à la bibliothèque du lycée, et y trouva Willow, Oz, Alex, Buffy et Faith. Les deux tueuses ne ménageaient pas leur nouvel observateur, qui avait du mal à conserver son sang froid.  
  
- Elle travaille à la boutique de magie ! s'exclama l'observateur en posant sa sacoche sur la table.  
  
- Bon, j'y vais... soupira Willow en se levant.  
  
- Qui ? demanda Wesley.  
  
- Non, elle te connaît, elle va se méfier. Buffy, Alex idem... Faith ? continua Giles, sans écouter son successeur.  
  
- Ouais ?  
  
- Tu peux la suivre discrètement et tâcher d'en savoir plus sur elle ?  
  
- Mais vous parlez de qui ? s'énerva Wesley  
  
- 5 sur 5, Giles. J'y vais de suite... Vous avez une préférence pour l'approche ?  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Willow.  
  
- Rien... Bon, je vous vois ce soir au Bronze... conclut Faith en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.  
  
- Oh non ! Vous n'irez nulle part sans mon aval et... commença le nouvel observateur.  
  
La tueuse brune sortit de la bibliothèque avec un grand sourire.  
  
Je me demande ce qu'elle prépare... murmura Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara avala rapidement un sandwich sur un banc à l'extérieur du lycée. Elle ne voulait pas aller au réfectoire et courir le risque de se trouver nez à nez avec Willow et ses amis.  
  
« Dommage... Je la trouvais sympa. J'aurais voulu la connaître mieux... »  
  
Il lui restait 20 minutes avant le début des cours. Aussi elle prit un livre et s'installa au pied d'un arbre, dans l'herbe et commença à bouquiner. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une présence. Tara n'avait jamais vu une telle aura : puissante, magique, proche des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas une sorcière, elle en était sure. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et remarqua une jeune femme de son âge, brune, pas très grande, mais fine et musclée.  
  
Salut miss ! dit l'inconnue. Je m'appelle Faith. Tu es lycéenne ?  
  
Euh... oui... Enchantée de te connaître. Moi, c'est Tara. Tu es aussi au lycée ?  
  
Non, les études, ça craint. Pour occuper mes journées –à mon avis, c'est la prochaine question que tu vas me poser- je pratique les arts martiaux.  
  
Tara était troublée par l'aura que dégageait Faith : sombre, un peu malsaine, mais tellement puissante et attirante.  
  
Tu veux te balader ? proposa la jeune femme brune.  
  
Non, je ne peux pas... c'est mon premier jour, je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher les cours... balbutia la blonde.  
  
Justement ! C'est ton premier jour ! Les profs ne savent pas que tu es arrivée ! Allez viens !  
  
La tueuse attrapa la sorcière par le bras et l'entraîna loin. Ce que Tara ne remarqua pas, c'est que ce petit manège était observée par Buffy et ses amis.  
  
Elles finirent par atterrir dans un café. Faith commanda une bière, tandis que Tara buvait un café.  
  
- Pourquoi étais-tu devant le lycée si tu ne suis pas les cours ? demanda la sorcière en posant sa tasse.  
  
- Pour me faire des amis de mon âge. Dans mon club, ils ont tous la trentaine passé. Ca craint. Pour moi, les gens de 30 ans, ce sont des morts vivants. Et toi, tu t'es fait des amis depuis hier ?  
  
- Oui et non... J'ai croisé une jeune femme de ma classe, on a un peu discuté, mais ça s'arrêta là...balbutia la blonde.  
  
- T'as de la famille ici ? Un petit ami ?  
  
- Non, mon père et mon frère sont restés dans mon petit village et je ne risque pas d'avoir de petit ami.  
  
Faith fronça les sourcils, puis sourit.  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu en es ? ajouta-t-elle, goguenarde.  
  
- Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? répliqua Tara, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
- Pas du tout, car c'est mon cas... murmura sensuellement la tueuse en frôlant la joue de la blonde avec sa main.  
  
Tara rougit d'un coup et recula légèrement, rompant ainsi le contact avec la tueuse.  
  
- Tu as peur ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? ajouta Faith, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Non pas du tout... je... enfin...  
  
- Je ne t'attire pas, c'est cela ?  
  
- Non plus... c'est que...  
  
- Alors tu n'as aucune excuse ! Vois-tu, je fais toujours ce qui me passe par la tête. Tu me plais, je te plais, je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
  
- C'est juste... on se connaît à peine... répliqua la sorcière blonde.  
  
- Justement, c'est ça qui est excitant ! Allez viens, on va chez moi !  
  
Faith lâcha sur la table quelques pièces de monnaie pour payer les consommations et attrapa Tara par la main. Cette dernière se dégagea.  
  
- Non, je ne préfère pas... pas tout de suite en tout cas...  
  
Faith n'écouta pas ses supplications et l'entraîna hors du café.  
  
« Elle a une force hors du commun... Je n'ai jamais vu ça... » pensa Tara.  
  
Faith continua sa route, tout en tenant la sorcière par la main. Cette dernière tenta de se dégager sans succès.  
  
- Ecoute... Mon appartement est juste à côté, je vais rentrer...  
  
- Je viens avec toi ! ajouta Faith avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
  
- Non, seule... Honnêtement, je ne peux p...  
  
Tara ne put finir sa phrase : la brune s'était collée à elle et l'embrassait langoureusement. La tueuse passa ses bras autour des hanches de sa compagne et approfondit le baiser. Tara fut réticente au départ, mais s'abandonna finalement à la jeune femme.  
  
- Allez, on va chez toi.. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps... continua Faith en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
  
La sorcière hésita.  
  
« Que penserait Willow de ma conduite ? Je sèche les cours, j'embrasse une fille que je connais depuis deux heures et je m'apprête à coucher avec elle... Tsss.. Pourquoi je pense à elle ? Son opinion, je m'en fiche, je la connais à peine ! Et de toutes façons, elle prépare quelque chose de louche avec ses amis. »  
  
Tara acquiesça de la tête. Faith lui prit la main et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers l'appartement de la lycéenne.  
  
La sorcière avait à peine fermé la porte à double tour que Faith l'embrassait en l'emmenant vers la chambre. Elles tombèrent sur le lit et la tueuse arracha presque les vêtements de la blonde. Elles furent nues rapidement et se glissèrent sous les draps.  
  
Tara sentit les ongles de Faith s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son dos, tandis que la tueuse la maintenait fermement, tout en lui mordillant la poitrine.  
  
- Alors, que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire ? demanda malicieusement la brune tout en descendant sa main vers l'intimité de la blonde.  
  
La sorcière ne put répondre à la question. Faith l'embrassait sauvagement tout en introduisant deux doigts rapidement en elle. La blonde se cambra alors que la brune continuait ses va et vient. Elle finit par renverser la tueuse et prit la position dominante. La brune afficha un grand sourire.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara avait déjà fait l'amour, mais pas de cette manière. Sa première fois avait était douce, sensuelle. Faith était bestiale, légèrement violente. Elles firent l'amour plusieurs heures durant. Tara se surprit à se demander comment Willow s'y prendrait si elle était à la place de la brune.  
  
« Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à elle. C'est une obsession ma parole ! Pour l'instant, c'est avec Faith que je suis... même si c'est juste pour une soirée... » pensa Tara.  
  
La sorcière était fasciné par sa partenaire, et c'était réciproque. La tueuse avait déjà embrassé des femmes, mais n'avait jamais franchi le pas. Et les sensations, le plaisir que lui procuraient Tara, aucun homme n'y était arrivé.  
  
« C'est un super coup au pieu. Je crois finalement que je vais prolonger un peu cette relation... J'adore cette mission ! » songea Faith en atteignant à nouveau l'orgasme.  
  
Tara était déjà plus détendue, mais le malaise qu'elle ressentait était toujours présent. La sorcière se concentra sur l'aura de la brune : il y avait une grande ressemblance avec celle de la blonde amie de Willow. Ces deux auras étaient puissantes, magiques, sombres, mais celle de Faith était plus ténébreuse.  
  
« Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches... Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver face à un démon à la force démentielle... » se dit Tara en fermant les yeux de plaisir.  
  
* * *  
  
A présent, les deux amantes se rhabillaient. La sorcière remarqua que quelques hématomes étaient sur le point de se former un peu partout sur son corps.  
  
- J'ai une course à faire... Tu me rejoins au Bronze, vers 22 heures ? demanda la tueuse, sortant Tara de ses pensées.  
  
- Tu veux qu'on se revoit ? répliqua Tara, avec un sourcil levé, bras croisés.  
  
- Tu pensais que c'était juste pour une fois ? enchaîna Faith, avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
- Parce que tu m'as laissé sous-entendre autre chose ? interrogea la sorcière, tenant tête à la brune.  
  
Cette dernière éclata de rire, puis embrassa férocement la blonde.  
  
- J'ai changé d'avis... Tu as du caractère et j'aime ça... Alors à ce soir... murmura sensuellement la tueuse en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son amante.  
  
Faith glissa un petit papier avec son adresse d'inscrite, sortit rapidement, et Tara la regarda, par la fenêtre, s'éloigner en direction de l'Hôtel de Ville. Elle prit une douche bien chaude, s'habilla en prévision de la soirée, et s'assit à son bureau, se plongeant dans les nombreux livres qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère.  
  
* * *  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et pour avoir la suite, des petites reviews SVP !  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	4. Découvertes en tout genre

Coucou !!!  
  
Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews. Bref, sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ( JE tiens juste à signaler que cette fic à remporter un award sur un autre site de fanfic ! YES !!! Je usis heureuse !! lol)  
  
Chapitre 4 : Découvertes en tout genre...  
  
- Alors, ma petite Faith, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre de beau ?  
  
Le maire de Sunnydale se leva de son fauteuil en cuir et tendit à la tueuse une barre de chocolat avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Buffy est en flippe à cause d'une nouvelle venue en ville. Elle m'a demandé de faire « amie-amie » avec elle pour en savoir plus... Et j'ai pris mon rôle très au sérieux, et avec grand plaisir ! répondit la tueuse avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.  
  
- Tu veux dire que... Oh ! Je vois ! J'espère qu'elle est assez bien pour toi, cette fille ! Parce que tu es exceptionnelle, et elle doit te mériter ! se mit à rire Wilkins.  
  
- Buffy et les abrutis la soupçonnent d'être un démon. J'ai rien remarqué d'anormal, si ce n'est qu'elle dégage quelque chose de... spécial. Quand je la vois, il émane d'elle un sentiment de... puissance.  
  
- Mais elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ! Et comment s'appelle cette douce jeune femme ?  
  
- Tara McLay.  
  
Le maire fit des yeux exorbités, puis éclata de rire.  
  
- Il faut qu'elle soit de notre côté ! Fais ce que tu veux, tu as carte blanche, mais garde-là !  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Faith, en mordant dans sa barre de chocolat.  
  
- Cette fille est la dernière descendante de la plus puissante et de la plus ancienne lignée de sorcières. Elle sera très utile le jour de mon Ascension. Le moment voulu, tu me l'amèneras, et je réveillerai son pouvoir : elle pourra empêcher Buffy d'agir...  
  
- En parlant de Summers, je dois la voir ce soir au sujet de notre sorcière. Je lui dis quoi ?  
  
- Que tu ne sais pas grand-chose pour l'instant, mais que l'approche est bonne...  
  
« Depuis la nuit des temps, les démons et les forces de l'ombre ont tenté d'éliminer les mortels, les humains. Quand le premier homme est né, le premier démon est arrivé pour l'exterminer. C'est pour cela que les Puissances ont crée la Tueuse, l'Elue. Son pouvoir vient du Ciel et des Enfers. Dotée d'une force et d'une agilité hors du commun, la Tueuse se bat continuellement, jusqu'à sa mort. Quelques milliers d'années plus tard, le conseil des Observateurs a été fondé. Chaque Elue est maintenant accompagnée d'un guide. Cependant, avant, elle n'était pas seule. Notre ordre a toujours veillé sur la tueuse, dans l'ombre. Les descendantes d'Andarielle ont noté scrupuleusement dans la langue de la première les faits et gestes des tueuses, bien avant les observateurs... »  
  
Tara posa le livre et s'étira. Elle avait mal partout suite aux ébats violents qu'elle avait eu avec la tueuse. Ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle seule en était capable. Il était écrit dans une langue que seule des descendantes d'Andarielle pouvaient déchiffrer. Celui-ci était le troisième tome, et, comme les 5 suivants, était uniquement consacré aux Tueuses. Les tous derniers chapitres avaient été écrits par sa mère, juste avant sa mort. Elle avait réussi à subtiliser les notes d'un observateur, pendant son sommeil. Elle les avait recopiés, puis rendu. Maintenant, c'était à elle de poursuivre ce qui avait été commencé des millénaires avant. Elle devait reprendre l'écriture de tous les tomes qui conservaient le savoir de sa famille depuis la création du monde. N'importe quel sorcier donnerait sa vie pour approcher cette collection de recueil. Plus de dix mille livres, sur tous les sujets : sorts, prophéties, encyclopédie de démons... On les appelait les livres Oradrim. Cependant, seule une fille d'Andarielle pouvait les ouvrir. Tous les ouvrages étaient scellés et réduit par un sort qui se transmettait de mère en fille, et heureusement. Car à part avoir un entrepôt à disposition, il était impossible de caser tous les livres dans leur taille réelle.  
  
Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude. Sa tache allait être dure. Apparemment, il y avait deux Tueuses d'activer en même temps. A ce qu'elle savait, c'était impossible. Une des deux auraient dû mourir. Faith, ou Buffy, avait-elle été ressuscitée ? Sûrement par magie. Mais elle n'avait pas sentie de forte aura magique à son arrivée à Sunnydale. Il n'y avait que Willow, qui possédait un petit pouvoir et qui ne demandait qu'à être développé. En tout cas, les deux tueuses devaient forcément se connaître. Il fallait donc qu'elle se méfie de Faith pour le moment. Et si la brune l'avait approchée uniquement sur la demande de Buffy ? Elle en serait certainement plus ce soir.  
  
Tara soupira et s'habilla. D'après son père, les femmes de sa famille avaient été maudites il y a deux siècles de cela. Un démon les aurait contaminés de son sang. Ainsi, toutes les femmes descendantes d'Andarielle prenaient une apparence démoniaque à l'âge de leur 20 ans et leurs pouvoirs augmentaient subitement. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère autrement que sous forme humaine.  
  
« Enfin, je verrai bien ! Si j'atteints mes 20 ans... » pensa-t-elle, amère, en quittant son appartement.  
  
Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le Bronze, ne voulant faire de mauvaise rencontre.  
  
- Alors, pour l'instant, tu fais choux blanc ? demanda Buffy en sirotant un soda.  
  
- Ouais... répliqua Faith, mâchant comme à son habitude un chewing gum. Mais il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle se confie. Je vais rester au bar pour le moment avec elle. Essaie de te planquer, toi et ta petite bande. Ne vous faite pas voir, ou sinon, ignorez-nous. Bon, j'y vais, elle va pas tarder.  
  
Faith s'éloigna en se déhancha de manière sensuelle et s'assit au bar.  
  
- Oz va venir ce soir ? demanda Alex, pour changer de sujet.  
  
- Non... soupira Willow. Il a encore une répétition en vue du concert de la semaine prochaine. J'en ai marre.  
  
Angel lui fit un sourire compatissant. Alex allait ajouter quelque chose quand Buffy l'interrompit. Tara venait d'entrer dans le bar et se dirigeait vers Faith. La tueuse brune se leva et, devant l'étonnement de tous, embrassa langoureusement la blonde.  
  
- Depuis quand Faith est... lesbienne ? demanda Willow, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
- Ca, je n'en sais rien... se pinça Buffy. Elle prend sa mission très à cœur.  
  
- Je peux participer ? interrogea Alex, un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres.  
  
- T es un porc... sécha Buffy. Les mecs, il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse ?  
  
Angel leur fit signe de se taire. Il tendait l'oreille pour entendre la conversation entre les deux jeunes filles.  
  
- Que disent-elles ? chuchota Buffy.  
  
- Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt de l'ordre privé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... répondit le vampire avec un sourire.  
  
- Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Tara en commandant de nouveau un kir.  
  
- On ne peut mieux... On t'a déjà dit que tu étais douée au lit ?  
  
- On ne t'a jamais dit que ce genre de compliments était plus apprécié formulé de manière plus... délicate ? sécha Tara.  
  
Faith se mit à rire.  
  
- Tu sais ma belle, quand je pense quelque chose, je le dis de la manière qui me convient !  
  
- Oui, et pas la plus romantique... répliqua la sorcière, acerbe.  
  
- Je m'absente deux secondes, tu permets ? La nature m'appelle...  
  
Tara leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la brune se dirigeait vers les toilettes. La sorcière prit son verre et but une longue gorgée.  
  
« Il va falloir que je l'interroge finement sur ses liens avec Buffy et sa bande... Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? »  
  
- Hey ! Tara ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
La blonde se retourna brusquement. Willow était devant elle.  
  
- Euh... salut... Ca va ? balbutia Tara.  
  
- Bien merci ! J'ai essayé de te voir ce matin, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu me fuyais...  
  
- Non, pas du tout... tu te fais des idées... répondit Tara en se cachant derrière ses cheveux blonds.  
  
- Si tu le dis... Alors, tu te plais à Sunnydale ? Tu as réussi à te faire des amis ?  
  
- Oui, une fille d'un club d'arts martiaux...  
  
« Quand je suis avec Willow, le malaise que j'éprouve avec Faith disparaît. Je me sens en confiance. En revanche, je suis plus naturelle avec ma... « petite copine » ? »  
  
Un slow retentit dans la boite.  
  
- Tu veux danser ? proposa Willow, tirant la sorcière de ses pensées.  
  
- Mais, c'est un slow... objecta Tara.  
  
« Si Faith y arrive, je peux le faire ! » se motiva intérieurement la rousse.  
  
- Et alors, ça te gêne ? demanda Willow d'une voix qui tentait d'être sensuelle.  
  
« Mais c'est pas possible ! Y'a que des lesbiennes dans cette ville ? » se demanda Tara tandis que Willow l'entraînait sur la piste de danse.  
  
La rousse se colla à elle, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Tara se sentit rougir d'un coup et posa timidement les mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire.  
  
- Ca t'arrive souvent de sécher les cours ? demanda Willow en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la sorcière.  
  
- Je devais passer à la Mairie...  
  
Willow se colla à Tara et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de cette dernière. La sorcière se sentit rougir et commença à trembler.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais c'est agréable de danser un slow avec une femme... » se dit Willow.  
  
- Tu es si mystérieuse... enchaîna la rousse. J'aimerai te connaître vraiment...  
  
De loin, Buffy et Alex étaient émerveillés par le jeu de leur amie.  
  
- Heureusement que Oz n'est pas là... il en crèverait ! fit remarquer justement Angel.  
  
- Y'en a une autre qui ne va pas être contente... Faut que j'y aille où il y aura du grabuge... ajouta Buffy en voyant Faith revenir.  
  
La tueuse brune se dirigeait en effet vers le couple, en serrant le poing droit. Buffy s'élança vers elle pour éviter une probable bagarre.  
  
Voilà, la suite bientôt si j'ai 5 petites reviews !  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link 


	5. Le piège

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!  
  
C'est la journée des uploades !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.  
  
Para : Mouhahahahah... pardon. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !  
  
Caheen : Voilà la suite, un peu tar, mais elle est là ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Ptit bout : Merci pour ta review... Sur l'autre site, cette fic n'ets pas complète, mais elle le sera bientôt. Il me reste un ou deux chapitres à écrire pour cette histoire, et ce sera pour ffnet ! Allez, gros bisous, et bonne lecture !  
  
Cat-y : LA suite arrive ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Ana : Désolée pour l'attente, mais après lecture, tu me diras si ça en valait la peine ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Le piège  
  
Faith se dirigea vers le couple et attrapa Willow par le col.  
  
- Que fais-tu là, rouquine ? siffla-t-elle, l'air mauvais.  
  
- Faith, lâche-là ! Tout de suite... dit froidement Tara  
  
- Sinon quoi ? demanda la tueuse, goguenarde.  
  
- Sinon tu auras à faire à moi... Je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas... Alors, laisse-là partir, elle ne t'a rien fait ! répliqua la sorcière en serrant des points.  
  
Faith n'avait pas peur de son amante, loin de là. Cependant, elle dégageait en ce moment une puissance que la tueuse n'avait jamais sentie auparavant.  
  
- T'as de la chance... grogna la brune en posant Willow à terre. Allez, disparaît... Et ne t'approche plus de ma copine.  
  
Willow fit un petit sourire à Tara et s'éclipsa rapidement.  
  
- Allez, on s'en va ! s'énerva la sorcière en payant sa consommation.  
  
Elle ramassa son blouson et gagna la sortie, suivie de près par Faith.  
  
- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda la tueuse.  
  
- Pour te voir jouer les femmes de Neandertal, non merci. Pour qui te tu prends ?  
  
Elles s'éloignaient du Bronze, tout en se disputant.  
  
- Oh, excuse-moi, princesse ! C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas de te voir dans les bras d'une autre alors qu'on est sensé passer la soirée ensemble.  
  
- Tu étais partie ! s'énerva Tara, je n'allais pas t'attendre en faisant le pot de fleur. Elle m'a proposé d'aller danser, et j'ai accepté !  
  
- Tu es à moi, et je ne permets pas....  
  
La claque magistrale que Tara mit à Faith surprit cette dernière.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne suis à personne, dit froidement la sorcière. Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble.  
  
Tara commença à s'éloigner de la tueuse. Cette dernière tenta de l'arrêter, mais la blonde jeta un sort : une épaisse fumée apparut entre les deux jeunes femmes.  
  
- Merde ! grogna la tueuse tandis qu'elle s'avançait sans rien voir.  
  
Quand la fumée se dissipa quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière avait disparut.  
  
- Salope... maugréa Faith, en inspectant les alentours, sans rien trouver. Merde, je vais avoir des problèmes avec Wilkins !  
  
Soudain, la brune entendit des grognements derrière elle. Elle se retourna et son sourire s'élargit.  
  
- Des vampires... Voilà ce qu'il me faut ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Les trois créatures de la nuit la regardaient bizarrement.  
  
- C'est la tueuse ! dit l'un d'entre eux. Tuons-la !  
  
- Allez, c'est ça, venez les enfants ! Je vous laisse taper les premiers ! Je suis sympa ! ricana Faith en sortant un pieu.  
  
« Il faut que je me fasse amocher juste ce qu'il faut... Tara, tu ne m'échapperas pas... »  
  
Le premier vampire se jeta sur la tueuse et lui décolla un coup de poing magistrale. Faith sentit son corps basculer et tomber sur l'asphalte. Le suceur de sang s'approcha d'elle et lui remit deux ou trois uppercuts. La tueuse répliqua par un coup de pied dans le ventre et le vampire alla s'éclater contre des bidons trois mètres plus loin. La jeune femme se releva souplement, mais le deuxième démon l'attrapa et la jeta avec force sur un mur. La tête de la tueuse percuta en premier la surface de brique, et Faith sentit du sang couler de ses tempes. Elle fit demi tour et fixa les monstres avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Ok, vous vous êtes bien amusés , Maintenant, c'est mon tour.  
  
Elle fit deux flip avant, se mit à genoux devant le premier monstre et fit un balayage circulaire des deux jambes du mort vivant. Ce dernier tomba lourdement et avec une rapidité impressionnante, Faith lui planta un pieu dans le cœur. Il se volatilisa en poussière en un temps record.  
  
- A qui le tour ? ricana la tueuse en se relevant.  
  
- A toi....  
  
Les deux vampires restant se jetèrent sur elle et l'entraînèrent dans leur chute. La tueuse donna un coup de poing au premier vampire qui fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Cependant, un craquement sonore se fit entendre, puis une violente douleur traversa Faith. Elle donna un coup de pied au dernier vampire qui la tenait et se releva. Le monstre lui avait cassé le bras gauche. Son membre ne répondait plus, et pendait inerte le long de son corps. Les deux suceurs de sang se remirent debout et se précipitèrent à nouveau sur la jeune femme. Elle en éjecta un d'un autre coup de pied, puis mit un coup de tête au deuxième. Ce dernier était sonné, et Faith en profita pour le planter en plein coeur. Le troisième vampire, voyant cela, prit la fuite. Faith le laissa faire, et regagna rapidement le Bronze.  
  
Elle sentait le sang dégouliner de plus en plus, et sa tête commençait à tourner.  
  
« Merde, j'avais pas prévu ça... » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la boîte de nuit.  
  
La musique lui vrilla les tympans. Elle remarqua que Buffy et Angel étaient attablés et discutaient. Willow et Alex dansaient juste à côté. Elle se dirigea vers la tueuse blonde, qui paniqua en voyant l'état de son amie.  
  
- Faith ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Buffy.  
  
- Tara... c'est un démon... murmura Faith juste avant de s'évanouir.  
  
Tara arriva chez elle énervée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit en position de méditation. Elle avait été dure avec Faith, mais cette dernière le méritait. Et puis... Elle regrettait que la danse avec Willow n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Quelle était la vraie raison de la pseudo crise de jalousie de la brune ? Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, et leur « relation » n'aurait duré tout au plus que quelques jours. Et quand bien même ! Tara n'aimait pas Faith. Certes, la tueuse était impressionnante, sympathique, mais trop brusque, trop violente. Elle voulait quelqu'un de plus doux, qui prendrait vraiment soin d'elle.  
  
Elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha, l'esprit occupé. Demain, elle allait revoir Willow. Elle s'excuserait de la conduite de Faith et lui proposerait de déjeuner avec elle. Cette idée la fit sourire et elle s'endormit presque paisiblement.  
  
- Alex, Angel... Emmenez Faith chez Giles, il la soignera ! s'exclama Buffy en mettant sa veste en cuir.  
  
- Vu l'état de son bras, il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital... fit remarquer Willow. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?  
  
- La tuer... Je passe prendre des armes chez moi... Dans une heure, cette chose sera morte et enterrée...  
  
- Je viens avec toi... fit la rousse.  
  
- Non ! Face à elle, tu ne tiendra pas deux secondes ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de Faith. J'y vais seule !  
  
Buffy sortit sans écouter les supplications de sa meilleure amie. Elle passa rapidement chez elle prendre une épée, et força l'accès du bureau du proviseur pour récupérer l'adresse de la blonde. Trois quart d'heure après sa sortie du Bronze, Buffy se trouva devant la porte de l'appartement de Tara.  
  
« Les traditions se perdent... Avant, les démons habitaient des caveaux, des grottes... Maintenant, ils louent des deux pièces en centre ville... » plaisanta intérieurement la tueuse.  
  
Elle força la serrure et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle avança prudemment dans le salon, l'épée levée, prête à frapper.  
  
Tara ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait entendu du bruit dans le salon.  
  
« Des cambrioleurs ! Merde, il ne me manquait plus que ça... »  
  
Elle se leva sans bruit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle attrapa un bas de jogging et un sweat shirt qu'elle passa rapidement. Elle tendit l'oreille, sans bouger. Sa respiration était lente, mais saccadée. Elle n'entendait plus rien, et cela l'inquiétait.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. La sorcière fit un saut en arrière et alluma la lumière d'un geste sec. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.  
  
- La tueuse... souffla Tara.  
  
- Tu me connais ? demanda Buffy. C'est bien, tu sais le nom de la personne qui va te tuer, sale démon... Tu sauras un peu tard qu'il ne faut pas t'en prendre à mes amis...  
  
- Je n'ai attaqué personne... tu fais erreur... balbutia la sorcière en reculant doucement.  
  
- Mais bien sûr... Et moi, je suis Elizabeth II ! répliqua Buffy en levant son épée. Allez, bats-toi !  
  
La tueuse se jeta sur Tara. Cette dernière mit ses mains devant elle.  
  
- SOPORIS ! s'exclama la sorcière alors que la tueuse allait la frappe.  
  
Buffy se sentit tomber. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Quand elle toucha le sol, elle dormait profondément. Tara soupira. Elle avait échappée belle. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, prit un grimoire, quelques herbes et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle prit une casserole, fit bouillir de l'eau, et jeta les herbes une à une en psalmodiant.  
  
- Pour Alex Harris, Willow Rosenberg et Buffy Summers. Faite que ce sort d'oubli efface de leur mémoire mon existence. Puissances supérieures, accordez la requête de la dernière fille d'Andarielle...  
  
Une fumée verte et noir se dégagea du récipient. La sorcière éteint le gaz et rangea ses affaires. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et porta Buffy jusqu'à un petit parc près de chez elle. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres et claqua des doigts en murmura : « Expegefieri ».  
  
La tueuse se réveilla en un instant. Elle semblait perdu, mais Tara ne s'attarda pas. Elle regagna ses appartements, répara magiquement sa poignée et se coucha. Demain allait être une journée difficile.  
  
Voilà ! La suite au prochain épisode (mouhahahah)  
  
Bisous et merci de suivre cette histoire !  
  
Link 


	6. Memoire défaillante…

Allez, je poursuis les mises à jour du bureau, mais chut, faut pas le dire… mouhéhéhéh ! Bon week-end à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Memoire défaillante…

Tara se leva avec une boule à l'estomac. Elle fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit et se dirigea d'un pas vers le lycée. Comme la veille, elle entra an classe quelques secondes avant le début du cours et s'assit au fond de la salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Willow et ses amis. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas la remarquer. La sorcière soupira : son sort avait fonctionné. Elle se détendit et put enfin se concentrer sur ses cours.

A la fin de la dernière heure de cours, elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Au loin, elle aperçut Willow.

« Je pourrais l'aborder tranquillement et on repartirait sur de bonne base... Après tout, elle avait l'air intéressée hier soir...» hésita-t-elle.

Elle allait aborder la rousse quand cette dernière se dirigea vers un étudiant blond qu'elle embrassa.

« Elle s'est moquée de moi... Elle vouait m'amadouer pour me faire parler... Garce ! »

Tara partit sans un regard en arrière en serrant les poings d'une rage difficilement contenue.

Buffy, Alex, Willow et Oz se rendirent comme à leur habitude à la bibliothèque après leur déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent estomaqués. Faith avait un bras dans le plâtre et des ecchymoses sur le visage.

Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Buffy en s'approchant de son amie.

Comment ça ? Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? C'est de la faute de Willow ! Pourquoi s'est-elle mêlée de ce qui ne la regarde pas ? répliqua la tueuse brune en fronçant les sourcils.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'écoute pas les conseils de son observateur ! s'exclama Wesley.

Vous, la ferme ! Faith, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... rétorqua la blonde, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Je n'ai rien fait ! s'offusqua Willow.

C'est vrai ! On ne t'a même pas vu hier soir, ajouta Alex.

Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Angel et toi me l'avait amenée pour la conduire à l'hôpital... répliqua Giles.

Tous se regardèrent avec étonnement.

Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? demanda le nouvel observateur.

Non... répondit Buffy, plongée dans ses pensées.

Faith s'est battu avec Tara... Ca ne vous dit rien ? continua Giles.

C'est qui Tara ? demanda Alex.

Willow se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle fermait les yeux. Quelques flashs d'une jeune femme blonde lui revinrent en mémoire.

Une fille de notre classe je crois... Mais je ne me souviens plus... murmura la rousse.

Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'elle a essayé de tuer Faith, alors que toi, Buffy, tu n'as aucune égratignure... Etrange... murmura Giles en nettoyant ses lunettes. Et surtout, vous ne vous souvenez de rien...

Je n'ai aucune idée de se qui s'est passé entre le moment où je suis partie de chez moi et cet instant où je me suis réveillée dans ce parc du centre ville.

Rupert se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit un livre de sortilège démoniaque. Il le feuilleta rapidement et s'arrêta à une page.

Un sort d'oubli... Cependant, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour pratiquer le contre sortilège. Willow, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver. Apparemment, le sort qu'elle a jeté a moins d'effet sur toi...

Giles ! C'est à moi de... commença Wesley.

On vous a déjà dit de la fermer il me semble ! rétorqua Faith.

L'ancien observateur sortit quelques ingrédients de son armoire, ouvrit le livre à la page du contre sort et laissa place à Willow. L'apprentie sorcière s'attela à la tâche.

Puissances supérieures, accordez ma demande et levez le voile qui couvre nos consciences. Rendez leurs souvenirs à Alex Harris, Buffy Summers et moi-même...

Giles ajouta le dernier ingrédient sur la dernière phrase et une lueur noire parcourut les yeux des trois adolescents.

Je me souviens... grommela Buffy en se tenant la tête. Elle ne m'a pas attaqué, elle s'est contenter de se défendre. Elle prétendait ne pas comprendre ce que je racontais au sujet de l'agression de Faith.

Ouais... Hey, Giles, ça existe des démons mythomanes ? demanda le tueuse brune en se levant.

N'empêche, elle se balade librement dans le lycée, et c'est dangereux... continua Buffy en attrapant son sac. Je vais l'attirer dans un coin et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute...

Non ! coupa Wesley. On va attendre. On va l'observer un temps, et agir ensuite. Ce sera plus prudent. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle pour l'instant, mis à part qu'elle a une grande force physique et quelques pouvoirs magiques... Faith, tu l'as vu sous sa forme démoniaque ?

Elle est restée humaine pendant qu'elle me tabassait... répliqua la tueuse.

Il faut savoir qu'un démon qui peut avoir une apparence humaine est souvent bien plus puissant sous son visage démoniaque. Attendons et restons sur nos gardes. De plus, pour l'instant, notre principal préoccupation est le maire... Willow, tu as trouvé ce qu'il prépare ?

Pas encore... Mais je brûle... répondit la rousse.

Bien ! Maintenant, c'est la période observation et préparation. Buffy, Faith, entraînement ce soir ! s'exclama Wesley.

Les deux tueuses se regardèrent, puis sortirent sans un mot de la pièce.

Elles bafouent mon autorité... grogna le nouvel observateur.

Parce que vous en avez ? demanda ironiquement Giles en observant Willow et Alex suivrent le chemin de Buffy et Faith.

Tara sortit de son dernier cours à 15h30 heures. Cela lui laisser le temps d'aller à la boutique magique et de travailler jusqu'à 18 heures. Monsieur Bogarty n'avait pas été très exigeant quant à son emploi du temps. Elle devait juste faire 10 heures pas semaines. Sur le chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec Faith.

Salut miss ! s'exclama la tueuse brune.

Salut Faith... Que t'est-il arrivée ? demanda Tara, en voyant le bras dans le plâtre.

Oh... mauvaise rencontre...

Avec des vampires ? murmura la sorcière.

Faith se figea.

Comment sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Que tu es la tueuse ? Simple déduction. Et il y en a une autre en ville. Peut-être la connais-tu ? Une certaine Buffy Summers...

« Merde, elle est plus maligne que je le pensais... » songea Faith.

En effet, je la connais... Mais on bosse pas ensemble, si tu veux tout savoir. En fait, je ne peux pas me la blairer, cette miss parfaite-je-sauve-le-monde-et-je-tue-tous-les-démons...

« Hum... De moins en moins nette, cette fille. Buffy, malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait agressé en pleine nuit à une aura pure, positive. La tienne, chère Faith, est plutôt négative, un peu trop sombre pour être honnête... Quelle idiote je fais, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant... »

Si tu le dis... soupira la sorcière. Bon, que me veux-tu ?

Reparler d'hier soir... Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'en placer une. Tu sais qui je suis, fort bien. Mais toi, qui es-tu ? interrogea la tueuse.

Tara regarda autour d'elle. La ruelle était vide. Elle posa sa main sur le visage de la brune.

Curae... murmura la blonde.

L'ecchymose sur le visage de Faith disparut aussitôt.

Une sorcière ? Et bien, tu m'impressionnes... railla la tueuse.

J'en suis ravie. Sur ce, je te laisse, je dois aller travailler...

Tara se remit en route.

Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour mon bras ? On se voit ce soir ? s'exclama Faith en riant.

Je ne crois pas... répondit la sorcière sans s'arrêter.

Elle tourna le coin d'une rue et se cacha. Elle attendit quelques instants et se pencha pour observer. Faith franchit la porte de la mairie.

« Elle cache quelque chose... Ce n'est pas humain d'aller voir aussi souvent l'administration... » plaisanta-t-elle intérieurement. « Allons jeter un œil... »

La sorcière fit demi tour et entra elle aussi dans l'hôtel de ville.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Allez, bisous à tous, et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir !

Link9


End file.
